Fuuya Kessenai
Fuuya Kessensai (血戦祭-風矢, Wind Arrow of the Bloody Battle Festival); real name (玉藻の前, in front of the seaweed) is a powerful Kitsune Daiyōkai who has existed for eons; she traversed the dimensions, serving the role of a person who ends conflict. However, after a scuffle with the Captain-Commander of the 13 Imperial Division Court Guards, Fuuya was de-powered and left in Rukongai. In her human form, she goes by the name of Hanako Orikasa (折笠 =端弧, The Edge's Arc which Breaks Influence). Appearance Fuuya, as a Kitsune is a young woman of a considerably voluptuous physique, golden eyes and long pink hair which is tied into two pigtails and two bangs framing her face. She has a pair of fox ears with an orange hue, along with a tail of a similar shade. She is most commonly seen in a somewhat eroticized version of a blue Yukata, with the sleeves hanging out of her forearm, and a significant amount of her cleavage and legs revealed, along with a pair of blue stockings and high-heels. Personality and Traits A whimsical individual, Fuuya, although knowing the basics of the modern era, does not seem to know about social norms; in fact, her way of thinking was inspired by a certain devil woman, funnily enough. Her behaviour is almost child-like, because she finds that children are pure and happy; and she herself wishes to be that type of "pure" as well. Because of her inherent way of thinking as a Yōkai, Fuuya does not know nearly anything about the world, or how to interact with others properly, leading to several crucial mistakes when attempting to forge deals. Fuuya is extremely cheerful, charismatic and enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times even in danger, and can seem genuinely shocked when she is rude or uncouth; often bringing it upon herself because her vast sense of superiority. However, she has a tendency to express righteous anger, particularly when those she has grown close to are in risk. When driven by anger or justice, she will act without hesitation to strike down those who opposed her. There is an undeniable shadow cast over his quirkiness at these times, and a ruthless, almost arrogant personality would emerge which is almost eerie to behold. However, beneath her coy behaviour and outward playfulness is a very old being who has seen many terrible things, filled with loneliness. Her keen sense of loss more often than not leads to empathize with those who have also suffered. She has a highly forgiving nature, though when her patience wanes, her foes receive no second chance; woe betide anyone who actually manages to anger Fuuya. In addition, she has a rather hard time accepting defeat or failure, as when she is de-powered, she breaks down and kicks a wall, howling bloody revenge; this is because since Fuuya has seen so much destruction, she feels driven to prevent it whenever it is possible. Fuuya always attempts to solve a situation without violence; though most of the time, she doesn't succeed, leading to her utilizing her skills and powers in order to settle disputes. She also has a great respect for lesser beings, as well as a great desire to protect them, often noting the importance of everyone. When Yamamoto tells her that for beings like themselves, the lesser people look like insects, she corrected him, telling him that in her eyes, they were giants. History A beautiful girl who served during the late . She was said to be the disguised figure of a white-faced, nine-tailed fox. Her childhood name was Misukume (藻女). Working in the palace since she was 18 years-old, she later became a court lady of Emperor Toba under the name of . She was said to have gradually gained the favor of Emperor Toba with her beauty and extensive knowledge. Supposedly, her appearance was that of a twenty year old. There are many theories, but later she was driven away from the palace when her identity was exposed by an Onmyōji who investigated and identified her as the reason why Emperor Toba had fallen seriously ill. After leaving the palace, she built a bad reputation in the fields of Nasu and had to repel a subjugation army of 80,000 men dispatched under the Emperor's order. Essentially, Tamamo-no-Mae was publicly known as a nine-tailed fox. However, strictly speaking, she was a jackal that was worshiped as under the assumption of (suijaku = honji) ( ) = ( ) Dakini Deva...) Thought to be an . Incidentally, in the , it is mentioned how seized political influence through prayers that made use of this Dakini Deva's power. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Tremendous Spiritual Power: Fuuya is in possession of a truly immense amount of reiatsu. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Due to her unique origins, Fuuya's reiatsu is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the reiatsu itself is a vibrant pink and pitch-black, crackling intensely when Fuuya focuses. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her reiatsu allows her to perform a variety of abilities. *'Collect and Use' (蒐集行使, Shūshū Kōshi): Collect and Use is a rare skill that Fuuya possesses as a kitsune daiyōkai. It enables her to collect any number of spells from any origin and then replicate them as if she has been practicing them all of her life. It gives her mastership of spells which is unrivalled. As a seasoned kitsune daiyōkai, Fuuya has achieved a merging of mind, body and technique, meaning that it is possible for her to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. *'Illusions': As a kitsune, Fuuya can weave illusions with some effort, with the potency of the illusions being directly in proportion of her age. The initiation and endings of said illusions are as untraceable as the power itself, essentially making any interaction with her completely separate from reality; though high-spec humans, Fullbringers, and of course spiritual beings are actually aware of what is going on. The range of the phantasms goes from mere shiftings of appearance to the recreation of magic and even entire environments. *'Reiryoku Hōshutsu: Kaze' (霊力放出（風）, Spiritual Power Burst: Wind): The Reiryoku Hōshutsu infuses and accumulates reiryoku into Fuuya's body, momentarily granting her an exceptional boost of her abilities by instantaneously releasing the reiryoku to reinforce herself; it can be called a jet blast of spiritual energy to increase the intensity of her movements and power in close combat. In this case, the ability of this skill is that of infusing her body with the elemental power of wind. This causes all of her attacks sans techniques spells of other elements to bring forth a surging wind that can tear opposing attacks to shreds. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Believe it or not, Fuuya is tremendously skilled in the art of Hakuda; she can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Fuuya is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. *'Kenpō' (拳法): Savvy about knowing that people would realize that since she would rely on spells, she would be considered a pushover physically, Fuuya taught herself a powerful martial art; that of Chinese Kenpō. Kenpō is a style that emphasizes punches, kicks, and throws/standing locks, emphasizing Chinese circular movements. It has a hands on style of defense; adapting to the situation rather easily no matter what happens. What should be noted is that Fuuya has achieved a miraculous fusion of Kenpō and spell casting, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art. It is a reckless attack style, though because of Fuuya's natural control, she has no problems with going all out utilizing it. However, it definitely takes a backseat to spellcasting. **'Senjinken' (戦神拳, Fist of the War God): A special Hakuda technique; where Fuuya concentrates an absolutely immense amount of reishi in her fist; the sheer amount of density gives it enough power to warp destiny and casuality to always strike the opponent in the heart with a needle thin concentrated blast right before they unleash their ultimate attack. The condition for its use is that the opponent must use their strongest attack, and Senjinken must be used directly after the enemy's strike. Despite being released afterward and no matter how fast the opposing attack is cast, Senjinken always strikes first by changing the flow of time to rewrite events so that it makes it own strike against the enemy before the opposing move was ever made in the course of the world. Rather than just rewriting events to gouge out the heart of the enemy, it is severing the fate of the combatants, reversing and changing the flow of destiny of the foe, annihilating them with Senjinken. No matter the power or speed of the ability, it is impossible to use if the enemy is defeated and has all of their later actions voided before they even have a chance to attack. Visually, after the attack is executed, the opponent's attack is dissipated as if it were being rewound, and the opponent is left in a state of mid-attack, before consuming that energy and releasing a powerful azure laser. The damage done by the attack is normally a small, minimum-sized fatal wound the size of a pebble that pierces the heart due to the focused energy of the laser. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Fuuya's style of Zanjutsu mainly relies on augmenting her body with her Kidō at blinding speeds to adapt to her situation, her speed and weapon, to which she has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. When she uses her sword in battle, she moves her body in an elegant flow-like manner, and has tuned her body so finely that she can, at the precise moment, stop her attacks and subsequently counter and execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. She can use her highly feminine and small frame to take advantage of her great agility and flexibility, striking from various angles to confuse and annoy opponents. *'Ryūsuikiru' (流水切る, Flowing Water Cut): Ryūsuikiru is a special Zanjutsu technique designed by Fuuya for going blade-to-blade with her opponent. The main principle is be as flexible as flowing water, such that, when the opponent withdraws his Zanpakutō, instead of also withdrawing, Fuuya follows the opponent through, cutting through their body. The technique was so named due to it being analogous to the expanding of water into an empty vessel. The Ryūsuikiru is explicitly a reference to legendary Samurai Miyamoto Musashi, who, in his Book of Five Rings, used a technique of the same name. Overwhelming Speed: Fuuya has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Fuuya's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of Shunpō, allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Fuuya has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; even that of the current Captain-Commander with tremendous ease. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second. She is shown to be able to effortlessly take long strides and reach far away areas in a matter of seconds. Not only that, but her movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will she exert effort in movements. Her light frame also serves as a means to move at constant speeds whilst incorporating her unique swordsmanship to overwhelm her opponents from a middle-ranged distance. Often, Fuuya will resort to the use of "speed clones", making use of them to cause confusion to seep into the enemy before she restricts and destroys them. Fuuya is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. Of course, her speed is enhanced with her jet boots; with them active, her movement creates the illusion that she is skating. This is because the jets on the soles of the jet boots propel her forward at a constant pace, but she moves as if she is simply skating along the ground. *'Spin Attack' (スピンアタック, Supin Atakku): The Spin Attack is a special attack that Fuuya has developed, based upon her fox origins. It consists of Fuuya, while in locomotion, curling into a fetal position while rolling along the ground. When used while running at a very high speed, Fuuya is able to destroy barriers and enemies. In addition, using the Spin Attack on a downward slope will decrease Fuuya's air resistance, allowing for faster acceleration and speed. When moving forward fast enough, it's even possible for Fuuya to break through walls. In addition, Fuuya can utilize this as a way of propelling herself; the Spin Attack sends her downward rapidly, and then bounces her back up. It's used to attack enemies below her, as well as gain extra height when used repeatedly. *'Kōsokushin' (光速進, Light Speed Dash): Fuuya charges up reiryoku in her feet and compresses it to its utmost limit. There, she then focuses on a goal that she desires to reach, before decompressing the reiryoku in a split-second. This provides enough of a boost, working in a similar principle to that of a jet burst. When combined with her Reiryoku Hōshutsu ability, Kōsokushin provides enough speed to reach a insurmountable velocity, outdoing that of even the most seasoned Shunpō practitioners effortlessly. When utilizing this move, Fuuya shouts "Speed Break", before initiating a large burst of speed, where she accelerates to such high speeds that she breaks the sound barrier, thus creating a sonic boom, while streaks of fire are released from her slipstream. While in this state, Fuuya is invulnerable and can take out all enemies and obstacles that stands in her way. The speed that she moves at can even be used for offense; where Fuuya proceeds to assault her foes at overwhelming speeds, thus enabling her to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession in the span of a few seconds, if not nanoseconds. Incredible Strength: Fuuya possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree and swing it like a bat with one hand; and she can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with her sword. Seemingly Low Durability: She is seemingly not a threat in a direct confrontation, but more suited to be a long-ranged fighter capable of bombarding her foes with high-leveled spells at high speeds. Her stamina is very much below average- a major contributing factor to this is her low physical strength and speed, and the fact that it is virtually impossible for her to take a 'serious' hit...or so it seems. In fact, Fuuya is in reality highly deadly in close-quarters, having trained in Kenpō. However, because of her over-use of high-leveled spells, it leads almost all of her opponents to believe that she is fragile; this is deliberate, as it has been shown many times that in close-quarters is where Fuuya really shines. Keen Intellect: By all accounts, Fuuya is a natural battle genius. She is capable of performing a calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and even deducing an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite her other assets, this is one of Fuuya's most useful skills; one which has saved her life countless times; it can quickly regenerate any part of her body except for her brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that she has sufficient reiatsu. Kidō Mastery Kidō Master: Fuuya is capable of employing various Kidō to their maximum effect. Though she doesn't possess the skill needed to manipulate her Kidō spells, she can employ them with gargantuan strength and monstrous speed. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened Kidō to destroy them outright. However; she is known to rarely employ Kidō because of their nature to be indiscriminate. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. Being a master, Fuuya is capable to weaving spells together; and her Kidō is noticeably more stable than most others with Kidō abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Fuuya's spells are almost unstoppable. Because she is a Daiyōkai, her Kidō is bound by energy that is so uniquely bonded that it is completely impossible to breakdown by means of another technique or ability. *'Glyph-Based Casting': Whenever she goes to cast a spell, Fuuya utilizes her own reiatsu to construct and project a visible magical glyph; which serves the purpose of containing and controlling the enormous energy that's converged when she prepares a spell. Furthermore, the magical glyphs serve as a means of properly stabilizing and anchoring her spells while drastically enhancing their powers. *'Mabaku' (呪爆, Spell Blast): Fuuya's special Kidō skill; it is mostly utilized to take powerful spells out of the equation. Focusing reiryoku into the tip of one of her legs, Fuuya slices at opposing spells while releasing the reiryoku coated upon her leg with perfect timing, accurately targeting the tiny buildup of reishi in the dead center of the middle of the spells, causing a chain reaction where the reishi disperses in an instant, essentially destroying the opposing spell. Because of Mabaku, Fuuya is known to be extremely hard to overcome for Kidō practitioners—especially users who devote their entire life to unlocking the secrets of the Demon Way, as Fuuya can just destroy their powerful spells with a single slash. **'Mistilteinn' (ミストルティン, Misutorutin): Mistilteinn is a spell that decreases the physical health of the target; it activates by concentrating reishi into Fuuya's index finger, resulting in a hazy black orb of hyper-condensed reiryoku (enough to cause physical interference) which is subsequently fired like a bullet at high speeds. The moment that it impacts upon the foe, the reiryoku de-compresses in the form of seven light spears that impale the target. Although it has relatively low power and short range and target must be within the field of her vision to be aimed at, the spell has roughly the destructive power of a pistol bullet and while it is not enough to kill somebody, it is perfectly capable of knocking them out. It should be noted that Mistilteinn was originally a curse originating from Scandinavia. , or Misteltein, is the name of a sword in an Icelandic legend. **'Atem des Eises'(氷結の息吹 (アーテム・デス・アイセス); Ātemu desu Aisesu; German for Breath of Ice) ***'Heimdall' (ヘイムダル, Heimudaru): Heimdall is Fuuya's strongest elemental attack; it is a two-part cold-based attack: first she draws water, whether it be the rain or in any body of it upwards; there, she coats her reiryoku around the water and compresses it to it's utmost limit, forming a casing around the water which then freezes instantly into the exact visage of a giant floating . There, she decompresses the spiritual energy casing to provide a rocket boost of sorts hurling it downwards the target of choice at high speeds. After impact, the iceberg dissipates into snow to prevent the risk of a . Since it deals physical damage, it is difficult for anyone to cancel. It also places a heavy strain on Fuuya's body. is a god from the . ****'Heimdall Phalanx Shift' (ヘイムダル・ファランクスシフト, Heimudaru Farankusu Shifuto): Not Yet Revealed. **'Blut die Schwester' (プルート・ディ・シェヴェスタァ, German for Sisters of Blood): Through sheer force of will, Fuuya transforms the surroundings into the Earth's environment through terraforming. This is especially effective within the Soul Society, which is forced to adhere to the laws of Earth due to normally following the laws of the moon. There is a great gravitational burden induced upon those who stand before her, forcing her foes under six times the normal gravity, causing great damage; slowing their movements to an absolute crawl. **'Kōdanu' (光弾雨, Rain of Light): This spell is a volley of rapidly fired beams of light each with an ranking of the mid 80's. Each beam is a deadly spell on the level, if not beyond Unohana's capacity with three times a Royal Guard member's entire amount of reiryoku, capable of destroying the body of a Captain with a direct hit. Just the use of one single beam would normally require a reiryoku circle, ten count aria, and one minute of casting for anyone else casting the spell, and still thirty seconds with a Kidō Grandmaster. Being the originator of the spell, this enables Fuuya to shoot them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her pointer finger. She can fire them without pause, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. **'Shippū' (病風, Gale): A powerful wind spell which Fuuya casts inside of the target's body; initially forming as a small rotating sphere, it grows exponentially as it morphs into an enormous fan that spins around at high speed inside of the foe, effortlessly mincing their innards in the span of a few moments. **'Gyakuzan' (逆斬, Reversal Slash): A special Kidō that has odd offensive/defensive properties; it is renowned as one of the strongest assets in Fuuya's arsenal. When cast, Fuuya manifests a circular glyph in front of herself that whirls around at high speeds; timing is key the moment that she summons it. If she has cast it at the exact moment that any of the foe's attacks is about to strike her, the special ability takes place—upon the moment of impact, the glyph releases a pulse of reiryoku that reverses the opponent's blow in the span of a few seconds; quickly counterattacking by reflecting the foe's attack at high speeds; often more than enough to absolutely overwhelm them in a single blow; such is its power. **'Juai: Enten' (呪相・炎天, Curse: Fiery Heaven): Not Yet Revealed. **'Juai: Hiten' (呪相・氷天, Curse: Frigid Heaven): Not Yet Revealed. **'Juai: Mitsuten' (呪相・密天, Curse: Chaos Heaven): Not Yet Revealed. Zanpakutō Onyō (陰陽, The Sun and Moon) is the name of Fuuya's Zanpakutō. At first, Fuuya had no desire to communicate with her Zanpakutō because of her inherent natural power; but after being drained of all of her power and left with only 0.5%, Fuuya decided to attempt to establish a bond with the spirit. *'Shikon Hisakiten' (死魂火先天, Deathly Soul, The End of the Blazing Heavens): Fuuya's main attack which is also available in her Zanpakutō's sealed state; she engulfs her blade in intense black fire, which becomes the visage of the Aurora Borealis. Hellfire swirls around the blade, compacting instantly to give it a drill-like effect. The compacted nature and moving speed of the spiritual energy that makes up the hellfire allows the blade to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This also tends to launch the opponent far backward after being hit. Fuuya can also utilize this attack in a projectile manner, where she condenses the spiritual energy, relocating it to the tip, before thrusting forward, releasing it all in the form of an arrow-like beam of black fire. In this form, it is capable of tearing through metal and even through solid seki-sekki; capable of obliterating several towers of the substance with a singular wave—in addition, she can keep Shikon Hisakiten within Onyō to enhance the swings of her blade. Normally, it is an extremely powerful attack, which can become even more powerful when Fuuya pumps even more reiryoku into the blast; and she is capable of manipulating any and every property of the blast. Shikai: In Shikai, it takes the form of a unique sword. The handle is a simple grey rod. The blade is pale red and fans out near the tip, which is flat at the top and slanted. The teeth of the sword are comprised of several spikes, all of which slant upward slightly. The guard is black and does not connect to the base of the blade, and it sports two black spikes on either side. Shikai Special Abilities: With the release of Onyō, Fuuya is granted a series of power-ups that enable her to far exceed the physical limits of her body; drastically enhancing her offensive and defensive capabilities, at the cost of heavily draining her reiatsu; these take the form of boosters; and on higher levels, they release pods of reiryoku shaped in the exact likeness of Onyō's Shikai. With each release level of these boosters, Fuuya gains access to multiple techniques which serve many purposes; it should also be taken into consideration that every level stacked on is still retained in Bankai. However, each successive increase in power causes physical damage to Fuuya, whose dainty frame wasn't meant to handle the strain of such immense strength; though the damage received by over-using Onyō's ability is treatable, and Fuuya is able to jump straight to the final mode as it is required. *'Blaster One': A temporary booster for the next or the current attack; this is done by superimposing a booster over the blade of Onyō; enabling the reiryoku of the armament to flow freely onto the Shikai, merging the dual energies and fusing them for a short duration, stacking the immense reiryoku of the booster onto Fuuya's own reiatsu, which is flowed out and into the tip of the blade of Onyō. When used to augment Shikon Hisakiten, it gains enough power to overcome an Ittō Kasō with far less time than it takes for it to even charge up, and blast through it with extreme force. **'Blaster Two': Also known as Blaster Second. When utilizing this upgrade, Fuuya spreads her reiryoku outwards and then uses it to freeze the reishi particles in the air; before collecting and shaping the reishi and fusing it with the reiryoku; condensing both into the form of twin boosters. These dual boosters unleash devastating streams of energy which are capable of immense devastation; even moreso if Shikon Hisakiten is charged and released within the boosters; however, using Blaster Two places even worse of a strain upon Fuuya's reiatsu and body than the first installment. ***'Blaster Three': Also known as Blaster Third; this is the final installment. When utilizing this upgrade, Fuuya spreads her reiryoku outwards and then uses it to freeze the reishi particles in the air; before collecting and shaping the reishi and fusing it with the reiryoku; condensing both into the form of four boosters which hover around her, as if resting at her sides. The blasts of energy released by all four have enough power to blast through seki-sekki—shooting through the walls of the Seireitei and into the deepest area despite the substance's presence. However, this final form places extreme strain upon Fuuya, to the point that Onyō cracks and Fuuya has to utilize it as a crutch of sorts. Bankai: Amanōzume Onyō (天宇受売命陰陽, The Goddess of the Dawn rises from the Sun and the Moon): In Bankai, Fuuya's attire changes to a black diamond necklace, black pauldrons with dragon horns protruding out, a black metal corset with bones curving inwards that exposes her cleavage but exposes her stomach, black armoured gauntlets with spikes protruding to the sides, a black metal miniskirt with silver fox claws instead of cloth, and spiked thigh-high black boots. In Bankai, Onyō transforms into a portable mirror which is, unusually, utilized as a close-range weapon. Bankai Special Abilities: The Bankai's special ability is known as Tamamo Shizu Ishi (玉藻鎮石, Seaweed Weight Stone); which is related to her own origins. The Tamano Shizu Ishi gives her the ability to access all of the chakra points in her body, while enhancing her own reiryoku, enabling a limitless amount of reiryoku to flow through her greatly strengthening her supernatural abilities. With the release of her Bankai, Fuuya gains the ability to access the special Komon (狐門, Gates of the Fox); which give her control over certain attributes, each equally powerful. *'Enhanced Shikon Hisakiten': In Bankai, Shikon Hisakiten can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form; the release of the Bankai, oddly, compresses the energy used to form these blasts, explosively augmenting their power and speed tenfold; and Fuuya is able to control the direction in which the beams move telekinetically; and her new speed enables her to move even faster than the Shikon Hisakiten itself, which allows her to unleash many blasts from multiple directions which can bombard the foe effortlessly. It should also be noted that in Bankai, Shikon Hisakiten's power also disrupts the space which they travel through, limiting active techniques of any kind. The power is enhanced to the point that with her strongest mirror swing followed by Shikon Hisakiten, Fuuya is capable of obliterating a mountain with relative ease. *'Physical Augmentation': In Bankai, Fuuya's capabilities are drastically enhanced; her physical strength, resistance, and swiftness have been significantly increased, to the point that she is able to outfight the current Captain-Commander with ease; making his power look like absolutely nothing. Her speed is undefinable, moving in the form of a blur which very few can catch up to; and her strength is enough to crush seki-sekki with her bare hands—going by this, Fuuya was also capable of tearing through the current Captain-Commander's Bankai –and body- with a simple sword swing; in addition, Fuuya is now capable of surviving a Kidō assault by the Captain of the 4th Division, absorbing the oncoming spells like they were a fresh breeze. *'Akamon' (赤門, Red Gate): Opening the first gate gives Fuuya the ability to control terrible flames which are released forth from her soul; because of this, they have properties which enable the flames to burn and even cause souls to explode. However, what makes these flames so unique is that they do not harm the foe's body; only harming the foe's soul, which causes even worse damage. After reaching a certain point in the burning, the foe's soul is immediately reincarnated or extinguished, depending on Fuuya's mood. However, Fuuya can also blow up multiple souls at once, causing the area –and enemies- in the vicinity to suffer severe burns, and these flames can burn even protected bodies. *'Aomon' (青門, Blue Gate): Opening the second gate enables Fuuya to have absolute dominance over the element of water. As long as Fuuya maintains contact with water, she is capable of manipulating it to any extent that she wishes. The water that Fuuya generates can not only change shape but form as well. Being hit with the water of Fuuya is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. The ends of Fuuya's limbs are constantly flowing with water with every arc and movement, and each crushing blow creates large waves. The water around her is similar to an extension of her body as in she possesses the ability to manipulate its movements and structure, subjugating it to her will. Fuuya later learned to use this ability when no water was present by substituting her own blood. *'Midorimon' (緑門, Green Gate): Opening the third gate, Fuuya is entirely capable of performing time-space teleportation; enabling her to teleport herself or others to another location instantly. This is done by displacing herself through an alternate dimension for a brief moment—and then she reappears in the desired location. She is capable of completely controlling the exact location that she wishes with incredible accuracy; entirely able of moving to her desired location by just imagining or thinking about the place in an instant. However, Fuuya will only teleport to an area she is familiar with or that she can clearly see at the time or has seen in the past. In order to teleport other objects or people she needs to touch them physically which she usually does by placing her hands on a person's shoulders or on an object. She has enough control over Midorimon that she is able to teleport others without necessarily teleporting herself. She is also capable of teleporting massive objects or beings, such as Hollows; though the bigger the target, the more reiryoku it will cost; at a certain limit, Fuuya will be left in an exhausted state. In addition, Midorimon enables Fuuya to dodge attacks from point blank range, though she needs to be fast enough in order to see the attack coming and then teleport away to safety, if she can't see the attack coming she can't react to it in proper time. This move makes it possible for her to escape from dangerous situations and allow her partners or allies a chance to escape as she can teleport them away to safety. *'Shimon' (紫門, Purple Gate): When the fourth gate opens, Fuuya is capable of harnessing the earth's electrical fields and generate purple electricity. However, this works as long as her legs are connected to the earth. If no contact is made between the ground and her legs, her power remains idle. Accessing this lightning also results in serious physical enhancements to assist her in combat, as Fuuya becomes lightning in a human body. In addition, Fuuya is capable of recharging her energy as long as lightning is present in the atmosphere. Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects, such as swords acting as "lightning rods". *'Hakumon' (白門, White Gate): When the fifth gate opens, Fuuya is capable of creating a force similar to an invisible armor around herself; this allows Fuuya to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause her harm. She can also utilize this force as a weapon to augment her physical attacks, projected ahead of her as pure sheer force; every attack enhanced by the fourth gate hits immensely harder than it would normally—and it has the ability of bypassing any defenses; this works by striking the "substantial body" beneath the armour; and it works independently of Fuuya's abilities. *'Kuromon' (黒門, Black Gate): The moment that Fuuya opens the sixth gate, she traps the target in an illusion that she completely controls; in fact, she traps the opponent inside their own mind by creating a desolate illusionary world. The illusion world takes the form an empty village surrounded by a large brick wall with no one around, leaving the victim all alone and isolated with plenty of time, in this world time passes by quickly as a single year inside the illusion world is equal to a single hour in the outside world. Once Kuromon has been initiated the victim will be left in a comatose state, the only way to get out of this move is with the help of another person or with sheer will power, since it is hard enough to keep one's sanity in the isolated world. It is usually quite hard for a regular warrior to escape from this illusion without any repercussions. The power of this illusion is great enough to break down the will of the intended victim, and even cause paralysis; also enabling her control or alter the victim's perception of reality by controlling the five senses to such a point that it can make the target misinterpret between reality and illusion. With this technique she is able to quickly create simple or complex illusions to deceive opponents. Fuuya is able to place mental blocks on a warrior's mind, rendering the warrior powerless for a short period of time. *'Ginmon' (石門, Silver Gate): The seventh gate's special ability is an odd one; as in that it forgoes any offensive abilities favor of something far deadlier. It has no offensive abilities; but instead, it has an extremely powerful defensive/counterattacking ability. Fuuya forges a link to the opponent's soul; and with that, it searches out any misdeeds they have performed in their life and memorizes them. Whenever the foe assaults Fuuya in any way, these past deeds resurface as the foe receives karma, being countered by receiving the same type of force that they once inflicted upon something or somebody tenfold—for example, if they stabbed somebody out of jealousy or spite, then they will feel the force of being stabbed tenfold the moment that they attempt to stab Fuuya in the same manner; leaving Fuuya unharmed. The mechanics of this ability are virtually unknown, but it is certain that this ability is extremely powerful. *'Ōgonmon' (黄金門, Golden Gate): The final gate, also known as Tokoyo Sakisaku Daisakkai (常世咲き裂く大殺界) and Red Spider Lily Killing Stone (ヒガンバナセッショウセキ, Higanbana Sesshōseki); is the ultimate Komon that Fuuya needs to open in order to achieve her full power. When she opens the final gate, she temporarily stores her reiryoku-related powers; all her prowess is rendered temporarily unavailable. However, an almighty power courses throughout her veins now grants an extreme boost to all of her physical abilities which enable her to stand on her previous level—that of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. The downside is that the form lasts for only five minutes, and locks her power away from her for months afterwards. In this form, she transforms into her full daiyōkai form; with ten sets of blazing wings that enable flight at tremendous speed effortlessly outstripping most movement techniques; and with a single flap, they release blazing rays of heat. Her skin is diamond-hard to the point that now virtually nothing can harm her; and her eyes turn a blazing golden. This technique is so powerful that she refuses to utilize it unless it is absolutely necessary; the first time that she utilized it was against Captain-Commander Yamamoto; in an effort to stop him from killing all of the Quincy. With it, she proved powerful enough to demolish him in a matter of moments; though her powers immediately faded afterwards, leaving her unable to deliver a proper finishing blow to the old coot. **'Suiten Nikkō Amaterasu Yano Shizu Ishi' (水天日光天照八野鎮石, Water Heavens Sunlight Heavens Shine Eight Fields Weight Stone): The strongest offensive attack Fuuya possesses; with it, she unleashes the full power of Amaterasu. Summoning flames on her left arm, she strikes the opponent; capturing them in her grasp as she manifests a barrier around the two of them, and mercilessly pummels away at them with tremendous speed and force, each blow draining life-force from them and using that reiryoku to strengthen her next successive blows. Upon the final blow, she nails them with a powerful claw thrust that entirely drains their soul and disintegrates them. After utilizing this attack, the transformation dissipates and Fuuya's spiritual powers are locked away. Relationships Trivia